The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
A printed circuit board (PCB) may provide a non-conductive substrate to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components or structures fabricated in and/or secured on the PCB using, for example, conductive vias, tracks, pads, or other routing features. As devices including PCBs increase in complexity, and in some cases, also decrease in size over the years, the density of electronic components or structures on the PCBs may also increase. With finite amount of space available on PCBs, conventional techniques for positioning all of the desired electronic components or structures on PCBs may not be possible for certain computing needs.